wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jstufflebean
Welcome to Wikiality.com --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:34, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Talk To Me Picture Your bible college picture has been deleted. We do not allow anything that woulg make The Baby Jesus blush on this wiki.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:49, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Wow. You've got quite a few pages going there about Cornholiness! Just be careful of too much randomness. We at Wikiality.com try to be true to Stephen Colbert and all that comes form his gut. So, be careful going too far away from truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:35, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Those banners (tags, templates, whatever) are unlocked and you can adjust them as you see fit. Just practice a bit before doing it (in the sandbox). Also, once you get the hang of it, you can make your own.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:47, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Ditto template I finished the template and posted it on the Glennedictines page. Check it out to see how it works and add it to other pages as you see fit. If you want to change it, be careful. Go to the sandbox before you make anything permanent.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:50, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :I think what you posted there should be on its own page (Dittoheads).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:15, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I added the "ditto" template to Dittoheads, Glennedictines and Hannitites. Check out how it is used and how it is displayed differently on each page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:40, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Robert Cornhole You have added much truthiness to the page, hero! Your ballsiness will be rewarded!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:09, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps if you worked on a page called Cornholism, it might be featured on the Main Page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:12, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::Here's something I thought you might find interesting: http://www.playcornhole.org/ --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:11, 14 March 2009 (UTC) The Cornhole Pages Nice pictures! LOL! Just remember to post some info about them (like where you found them at the very least). If you don't know where the copyright came from, at least choose the "This will be used in a way that qualifies as FAIR USE under US law" selection. If you don't want to use the images I posted, go ahead and delete them, I just thought they were funny.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:29, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :It's no hassle at all! You've done quite a bit of ork on those pages, I feel your work should be recognized! I'm working on making a "tag" for your Dittohead, Glennbeckites, etc pages. So, if I don't get back to you right away, I'm in the google looking for images! Keep up the good work!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:08, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Truthiness Monkey in Training I have added a special badge on your user page. For other user boxes, go here. Congratulations.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:34, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :PS you can also keep a list of pages (or images) you've made on your user page as well.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:19, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Cornhole I'm glad we are both working together to help the world understand and promote Robert Cornhole and Cornholism. Thanks for your contributions. ColbertCrusader 19:23, 15 March 2009 (UTC)